Traditionally, each voice over Internet protocol (VoIP)-based devices (e.g., smart telephones, personal digital assistants, etc.) is configured with a VoIP border element (e.g., a VoIP proxy and/or a session border controller) that is responsible for routing signaling and/or media to, from and/or on behalf the VoIP device. However, when a VoIP-based device is moved (e.g., a roaming subscriber using a mobile VoIP device) and, thus, accesses a VoIP network from a different geographic location from where the VoIP device was when provisioned, a static VoIP proxy configuration may result in sub-optimal media paths, inefficient network utilization and/or increased probabilities of poor communication session quality.